


Cheap Thrill

by geocachedpoison



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dominance, F/M, Face-Sitting, Infidelity, Lack of Communication, Orgasm Control, Self-Esteem Issues, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships, mommy kink (mild)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geocachedpoison/pseuds/geocachedpoison
Summary: It never stopped being exhilarating to have a god tremble from a few simple touches. Just for her.





	Cheap Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> There is background Rose/Kanaya   
> I did not want to tag that because I do not want to put this in the Rosemary tag

Dave was aching for something. Rose could tell in how he paused before he talked. They were watching a television show on the couch of her living room, cuddling a level of close they could only do with the windows completely drawn, the doors locked, alone. Dave was always physically affectionate, but there was something heavier in his touches today. They seemed to linger a little longer than usual, contact a little more thought-out and hesitant. There was something in the way he paused before speaking, and the way his comments seemed almost imperceptibly forced.

“Something on your mind?” she finally asked.

A beat of hesitation. “Nah.”

If he was going to play it like that…

“Oh, okay. My mistake.” Rose turned back to the television.

She could almost feel it, whatever it was, start to flurry around inside of him. She was nervous over what it might be. She was immensely guilty that she just allowed him stew in it. How hard would it be to push when it was so clear he wanted her to? But no, she couldn’t, on the off chance that she’d misunderstood. Then he’d be annoyed with her. And then the universe would collapse.

He caved on his own, anyways. There. It was fine, as always.

“Not to be a massive fucking pervert in the middle of an innocuous-ass story about friendship here, but-“

Rose smirked. “You’re aroused by this?”

“You could say that,” he said quickly. “You could say a lot of shit. You could say my name is Daisy-Ann and I grew up in rural Oregon with a dog named Dixie-“

“What do you need?”

He swallowed, stopped in his tracks.

“That, uh, shit we do would be pretty cool today, you know, just in that kind of mood today.”

If he was asking like this, it was more than just sex. If that was all he wanted, he could have just started kissing her. No, he wanted her to take over for him.

He was being a good boy and asking first. BDSM and sex were in different categories for her. If Dave asked to be taken apart halfway through foreplay, Rose felt like she’d been kicked. She felt so terrible for indulging such stupid, arbitrary emotions, and she felt weak for being unable to control them.

But Dave was happy to work with her when he figured it out. And he did figure it out. He had an annoying habit of doing that. He promised to ask every time, even if it was humiliating. And it was. He could barely speak about these things when he was keyed up. Asking him to do it beforehand felt cruel and Rose hated herself for allowing it, but he said it was fine, really. He was an adult. He could maintain his own boundaries.

He would do anything for her. It was uncomfortable to consider.

“What kind of _shit_?” she asked, putting air quotes around the last word.

“Uh, the, uh. Ropes.”

“Oh, lovely.” Rose started to craft a scene in her mind. Dave took to bondage so well. She loved watching him struggle to escape. She loved seeing him hot with embarrassment, unable to hide anything. For her. “Anything else?”

“Mostly just that,” he mumbled into her neck. It sent little shivers down her skin. “Maybe something that freaks me out a little.”

That meant he wanted her to break him down to crying and make him submit. She was fluent in his multiple layers of allusion and vagueness.

“Do you want to know what I’m planning?”

His breath hitched. “Nah. Surprise me.”

“Very well.”

Dave pulled away. “Wanna go take care of shit? I can wait here. Or I can get the shit ready.” Rose could see the outline of his rousing cock through his pants. Such an eager boy.

“No. Let’s finish the movie.”

Dave swallowed, but he didn’t argue with her, and didn’t safeword. Good. It’d be at least a half hour of knowing he was going to get it. Shortly after the credits rolled, she’d pull out her ropes, undress him, lay him down and take him apart. But first, he had to watch this movie. Rose smiled to herself and turned back to the screen. They only had about a half hour left. It wouldn’t be too long. It’d be a difficult wait for her, too, but knowing how much more it affected him was more than enough to temper her impatience.

Poor Dave had such trouble concentrating on the film. He was squirming through the last scene, thrumming his fingers fast against his leg. Rose peppered him occasionally with a light touch down his neck, or a soft flick to his nipple. And he was so, so good, gasping but not begging, not yet.

It never stopped being exhilarating to have a god tremble from a few simple touches. Just for her. He was much more interesting than the film, and unlike him, she was allowed to focus her attentions away from it. He was gorgeous. He was always, always gorgeous. Only common sense and propriety had kept her away from him as long as it did. Gorgeous, clever, funny, kind. She really ought to tell him more than she did.

The second the credits rolled, he immediately stood up.

“Where are you going?”

“What? Shit’s over. Aren’t we gonna-“

“What if there’s a post-credits sequence?” Rose was entirely full of shit. This was a foreign drama film. There was absolutely no chance of there being a post-credits sequence, and they both knew it. She just wanted to keep him a little longer, and wanted to see what he would do.

“Of a drama? Dude. 0% chance.”

Interesting. An appeal to reason. He had to know Rose was fucking with him, but still felt compelled to argue. She wondered if he wanted her to work for his submission today, or if he was just so eager to proceed that he forgot himself. “Watch the credits with me.”

Dave made the start of a soft whine in the back of his throat, then swallowed it down and sat down next to her. She pet his head gently.

“Good boy.”

His breathing sped up. Rose’s heart started to race in excitement.

Of all their kinks, the _boy_ one was especially dangerous and wrong. They’d talked over everything else in some detail to establish ground rules, maybe explore the mental machinations behind the kink. She loved picking Dave’s brain about why he liked this or that baffling kink. But this one was only discussed in the most cursory terms to find hard limits. Neither Rose nor Dave was eager to explain what was so enticing about it. Rose was glad that they were both in agreement about this.

Dave made a quiet sound in the back of his throat.

“I’m very excited about what I’ll do to you when these are done rolling.” The credits shifted into their second phase. She could see Dave gripping his fist tightly. She kissed the shell of his ear, and he moaned.

“Please? Can we go now?”

“Bad boy,” she whispered into his ear. He shivered.

She loved vanilla sex with him, too, filthy-sweet and taboo and terrifyingly vulnerable. It was like that first time they’d done this. After the game, under the influence of alcohol she knew she should have quit, they’d kissed a few times. They refused to speak about it for weeks after. Then he’d come to her home when Kanaya wasn’t home, wasn’t going to be home for the rest of the day. He’d asked if maybe they could talk. She let him in. They didn’t talk. Rose convinced herself they communicated all they needed to.

What followed was months of justifications - they weren’t _really_ related in the way that mattered, were they? And it wasn’t cheating if your partners were polyamorous by default. And it’s not really happening if you don’t talk about it. Eventually, she just stopped thinking about it.

It’d crash and burn someday. Thinking about it made Rose so sick she’d sometimes vomit. One of them ought to call this off, move past it, never speak of it again. But Dave needed her now, and she needed to have the control he gave her. She wanted it as badly as he wanted it, and she could worry about the consequences later.

“I’m sorry,” Dave said softly.

“Will you be good?”

“Yes.”

The sight of Dave squirming so lightly, hard cock in his pants, made her want to pull his cock free so she could ride him to completion right there. She could order him to not come until she did. She could order him to touch her, get her there. But she had a plan, and that wasn’t in it. Instead, she reached down and kneaded him lightly through the fabric.

The tension drained from him. She gave him another squeeze and listened to his irregular breaths.

“You’re so hard already,” she crooned.

“Bit of an overactive imagination situation going on.”

“Oh? Tell me, what were you thinking about?”

“You know, a field of flying ponies that shat rainbows on the grass.”

“A beautiful image to contemplate.”

“The shit turns into shit flowers.”

Rose chortled. “You should write books. You have a way with words.”

“I know, dude, I’m a fucking fount of idea gold here.”

“So you won’t give me any ideas for how to play with you?” She rubbed at him a little firmer, taking care to not irritate the tender skin too much against his boxers.

He struggled with that. They still had a solid few minutes left to the credits. “You could. Use a ring. If you wanted.”

Rose grinned. “I could do that.” She would. Good boys get what they ask for, when they’re so brave in asking.

“That’d be cool,” he said tightly.

“I’m very excited to see you come tonight.”

He made a strangled sound. “Oh my _god,_ would it be so wrong the fast forward this?”

“You know it would. Be good for me, Dave.”

He bit his lip and tensed his fists tighter. But he waited. All through the entire thing. Rose kissed his temple as the screen faded to black. She got up. “Let’s go.”

\---

She had him undress himself while she got her toys out. She laid them where he could see them, comment if he didn’t want anything. He never did, though. He liked her to have _complete_ control. When Rose turned back to him, he was sitting in a ball on the bed, naked.

“Lay out for me.”

He looked away, uncomfortable. “Make me.”

Rose was fully prepared to make him, but apparently the look she gave him, and the anticipation he was working with, was enough to make him move all on his own. “I mean, not really, just kidding, uh.” He spread out on the bed. She watched him shiver a little bit. Not with cold, she’d turned the heat up. Just vulnerability. His cock stood hilariously upright already.

Rose pat his leg softly. “Thank you. Remember to safeword if you need to.”

“Yeah, I’m good.” He got so clipped when he was excited. His face was clouded with embarrassment, excitement, and vulnerability, and he dutifully put his arms up for her.

Rose made quick work of the restraints, some simple silk bonds on his wrists, tied to a bedpost and wound around. He tried shaking them loose to no avail. Then she plucked the shades off his face. His eyes looked so naked, afraid, excited. He looked right through her. Could he see how much she loved owning him like this? Could he see how much this all scared her? There was no way they were doing this right, and there was no way this wouldn’t end horribly, but they didn’t care enough to stop. She set the glasses carefully on the bedside table and trailed her hand down his chest. His nipples stood to attention.

“Thank you. You’re being very good.”

Dave swallowed. He loved being told that. He loved being good for her.

Rose took her time. She didn’t like to rush. She avoided his cock, traced over every other part of him she could reach. He gasped and moaned, and his cock dripped onto his stomach.

“Rose…” he whined.

“Mm?”

“Please.”

She didn’t like being rushed, but she was done anyways. She reached over for her toy, a fun little thing that put intense buzzing pressure on the prostate and perineum alike. She let Dave see it as she lubed it up, then rubbed it over his hole.

“Oh, god, fuck, thank you, that one is the fucking best, that one needs a fucking sonnet written to its wonders.”

“You’ll have to explain the appeal to me later, in depth.”

“The appeal is it’s fucking awesome.”

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah, put it in.”

Rose pushed it in, and watched in fascination. The tapered head pushed past his tight ring, and he shuddered and took deep breaths to stay relaxed. It tapered gently enough that they didn’t need any more prep than this. The thickest part of the toy made its way inside, and then the rest slid in, and Dave arched against the bed. The curse litany began, along with his strong arms struggling uselessly to get some control of the situation.

“I could leave you just like this, see how long it took you to dance yourself into an orgasm.”

“Of, fuck, please don’t.”

Rose felt a thrill work its way down her spine. She _could_. She could, she could watch him whine, not getting what he wanted. So cruel. She wouldn’t. She agreed to do something else. But oh, she could. And he might not safeword. But she shouldn’t, not now.

She made quick work of the orgasm restraint, a thin strap around his swollen balls that made him groan. Balls were so strange. She never got over how strange and ridiculous they were. Sometimes she would poke them dispassionately, after sex, asking him to explain what it felt like. Scientific curiosity. They were so fun to do this to, though.

And all that done, she could start playing with him. She made a quick note of the time - unfortunately, orgasm restraints needed to be removed before too long - and then soaked in the picture of him. All tied up for her, bound in so many ways. He looked almost scared. He wanted this.

“You wanted this.”

He nodded.

“You did, right? This is what you wanted?”

“Yeah. I’m sick.”

“Shh.” Rose ran a hand up his thigh, watching his cock twitch. “You’re perfect.”

Dave gasped. He was… so sensitive to her praise. It was alarming. She needed to make this more physical, less raw. She leaned over, keeping eye contact with him, and blew on his cock.

He tugged at the bindings “Fuck! Rose, please.”

“Mmm?” she murmured. She didn’t give him a chance to respond. She wrapped her lubed hand around him and started tugging, firm and fast. Dave immediately responded.

“Oh, fuck, no, no, why, fuck, please.”

Why? Because it was fun, and she didn’t feel like building up to it slowly today. She wanted to take him from 20 to 80 in a minute, and she knew how to do that. She waited until he was arching back, when he might have come normally, when her arm was starting to get sore, to pull away. He whined.

“Are you having fun?” she asked teasingly.

When Dave looked at her, he had tears in his eyes. He nodded. Rose felt like she was burning.

She leaned over and took the head of his dick in her mouth, and he wailed. She could hear the binds tug against the bed, but nothing gave. His cock was starting to leak, and she took great relish in cleaning that up slowly, gently with her tongue.

Sometimes Rose was a little jealous of him. It’d be so fun to do this to herself. She was devastatingly curious what it felt like to have your release physically denied to you. She could edge herself, but she had to force herself not to come, or force herself to cease stimulation. She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t keep touching it, building pressure that had nowhere to go. And every time he wiggled or writhed, it moved the plug inside of him, rubbing at the bundle of nerves deep inside him.

“What does it feel like?” she asked.

“I-It fucking hurts.”

“It hurts? Should I stop?”

Dave whined above her, gasped, his dick bobbed a little. He probably wasn’t anywhere near an appropriate state to be describing anything with any degree of coherency. That was its own kind of fun.

“Yes?”

“No.”

“Oh. Is it a good pain?”

“Fuck, Rose, I can’t just, fucking, say this shit, I’m gonna fuck-fucking die.”

“No you won’t.” She licked the base of his dick and dragged her tongue slowly up towards the head. Dave made a sound like he was crying. Was he letting himself cry already? Rose felt hotter between her legs. She loved when he cried for her. She wouldn’t do it, but she loved imagining sitting on his face while he was crying, desperate for what she was getting, with a vibrator buzzing away inside of him. Having a lazy, luxurious, lingering orgasm from his stuttering tongue before she even thought about letting him come.

She let her tongue linger on his heated, swollen corona before pulling back. Tears weren’t spilling from his eyes yet, but they hung fat in his eyes, threatening to fall if he turned too far. He was so naked without his glasses. Rose never got tired of this. She was a bit of a _control_ _freak_ , as they say. A bit of an anal retentive. A bit of a type A. And if sexually dominating your brother wasn’t a healthy outlet for that, what was?

He was such an easy nut to crack when you knew where his fractures ran. And he just gave this to her. He happily gave this to her. _He_ hoped she’d accept it, like the gift wasn’t an unbelievable treasure in the first place.

He’d give her anything. It was uncomfortable.

“Explain what it feels like,” she said bluntly. She left no room for interpretation - that was an order. She started playing with his dick again, feather-light touches, in case there was any doubt as to what _it_ was. Dave’s voice cracked.

“It- it’s intense.”

“Tell me more.”

“It’s frustrating. It-it’s like, if you have a fuckin’, achey joint you can’t pop, except the joint is your balls and you need to come or they’ll fall off.”

Rose laughed softly. “They won’t fall off.”

“Please let me come.”

“No.”

Dave whimpered and jerked back like he’d been hit.

“Not yet.”

“Oh, please, babe, please? Please. You said I could.”

“Maybe.”

A tear spilled over, down his cheek, and his hand caught against the binds, trying to mop it up. Can’t hide now. It’s all here, all open, for her. She watched that realization hit him, and he looked away uncomfortably.

“You’re very pretty like this,” Rose admitted. The space between her legs ached. She wanted to sit on his dick, just like this, but then she’d have to go get a condom, and she didn’t want to leave his side. “You know what I want?” she asked instead.

“What?” Dave he replied, his voice cracking.

“I want you to eat me out like this.”

Every reaction was so plain on his face when she tied him up. He loved that idea, he wanted it, and he was so overwhelmed he could barely think.

“I could crawl up the bed and sit over your face, and-“

“Please.”

She didn’t even get a chance to tell him she’d let him come if he did a good job. He didn’t even need it. He just wanted to do it for her. She’d let him come even if she didn’t manage to get over the hill herself before his time ran out - and, looking at the clock, that wasn’t too far off. She’d spent so much time playing with him, he only had about five minutes left before they had to let him come. But a fantasy is a fantasy, and even though she could probably never do the whole thing, if she could get even a taste of it in real life…

“You’re such a good boy.” His dick bobbed, and Rose looked at it lovingly. He squirmed above her. Completely naked, completely at her mercy, completely obvious how much he loved this. Loved being called a good boy. “You want to do that?”

He swallowed thickly and nodded. “Let me, please. I can use the signals. Just watch for ‘em,” he said, a little too fast and desperate.

“You’re sure?” Rose asked gently. “This is a lot. You know I won’t turn this off.” She flicked at the deeply vibrating plug, and Dave shuddered.

“It’s fine, better than fine, it’s superfine, extra fine, bonus fine, please let me.”

Dave made an incredibly fucking tempting offer.

“You’ll signal if it’s too much?”

“Yeah. Totally. The second shit’s weird. Please.”

“Okay.”

She kissed the head of Dave’s dick one more time, turned the vibrator up a few notches, and stepped back. She watched his face twist up deliciously as she started to undress. He tried valiantly to keep his eyes on her, when they weren’t rolling back in his head. He looked at her like she was the best thing he’d ever seen. She took her time unzipping the jeans and pulling them down her legs. His eyes raked down her body, between her legs, and he bit his lip. He made her feel so wanted.

She walked around to the side of the bed and leaned over for a kiss. Dave moaned and kissed her desperately. His hands tugged at the bedposts, useless. No time to waste, she climbed up on the bed and grasped the handle for support as she spread her legs around his head.

“Oh, fuck yes, you smell so good, please, c’mere.”

Rose flushed. She was glad Dave couldn’t see how much his enthusiasm affected her. It was embarrassing.

“C’mon, please, closer.” Rose could almost feel his hands on her hips, bringing her closer to his mouth. But those were bound up. She sank down on her own, and Dave moaned happily when his mouth made contact with her skin. Rose gasped when he started licking at her. Tentatively at first, only because he knew she liked a slow burn. Still, he couldn’t wait more than a few seconds before teasingly flicking at her clit.

Today, that was fine. They didn’t have time for the kind of foreplay she wanted. Oh, but imagine, making him wait for it. Without a ring, maybe. She could stick a plug up him and let it pulse and tie his hands. He’d be just as desperate, just as stuck. Next time. Dave sucked softly at her clit, pulling her out of that and back to him, here, now, his head heavy and solid between her legs, his tongue eager. His mouth…

“Oh, fuck,” she whispered.

He moaned, and his perfect tongue made several slow, fat circles around her. She looked down at him, checking his hands (signal-free, but grasping against nothing), and his lust-clouded red eyes flashed up at her. Then he did something with his tongue that made her eyes flutter closed. His breathing was heavy, panting, and tickled her legs as he licked and sucked at her heated flesh.

She was endlessly thankful for the bedpost. She didn’t know how she’d ever maintain her balance without it. Her legs would give out, and Dave would be crushed by her thick thighs. A tragic fate. Died doing what he loved, the sick fuck. Heroic and just in one.

She kept an eye on the time. She _knew_ it was psychosomatic but it was still _right_ when her arousal was starting to pick up that the clock struck midnight. She pulled away. Dave made a confused noise.

“What the fuck,” he said thickly, “barely even got started.”

Rose licked her lips and sighed. The space between her legs throbbed angrily, demanding more. “I know. I have to take your ring off.”

“Oh. Oh, fuck okay,” Dave said weakly. He bit his lip. All that desperation came back all at once. God, he looked filthy. From upper lip to chin, covered in her slick. She leaned over and dabbed him clean with the sheet, and he stared at her, heatedly. Rose planted a kiss on his forehead, then walked her shaky legs to the other side of the bed.

“Oh, shit, fuck,” he whimpered.

“Such a good boy.” Slowly, she started working the thing off. Dave’s hands tugged at the bindings again. “Are you ready to come?”

He went still, then started panting. No words. Past words, then. Too excited. It was always really fun to get _him_ to run out of words. The ring popped off of his dick, and he shuddered. Rose tossed it on the side of the bed.

She briefly considered sucking him off, but decided against it. It wasn’t the kindest thought, but when he’d been denied release this long, his release would be incredibly thick. As hot as Dave found it to lick her clean when she was dripping wet, Rose wasn’t of the same mind. A normal amount was fine. Better than fine. But so much would make her nauseated. She’d die before telling him. And she’d make it up to him, blow him later that night, as soon as he recovered. As long as he needed to reach another crest. For now, though…

“Are-are you gonna. Let me,” he asked tentatively. So scared she might say no.

“Yes.”

His panting got heavier.

She wrapped her hand around him and started stroking. He broke apart beautifully. Every time he came took her breath away. The way it was too much for his body, and he seized up and shuddered violently while sensation overcame him, and he slowly accepted that this was it, he could come, just as soon as he let himself get there. He moaned something past words, broken up with _yes_ and _thank you, thank you_ that made Rose’s heart twist and her pussy ache. It felt good to be thanked. It was good to be in charge of that for him. She watched the muscles of his hips twitch, and his toned arms flex against the bonds, until finally he tipped over.

She stroked his thigh and side softly while he shivered. His moans got softer as the aftershocks faded away.

“Time-out,” he said shakily.

Rose sat up at attention. “What?”

“I really wanna eat you out. So bad. Please let me.”

Rose swallowed and her face got hot. “Oh.” She cleared her throat. _Come on, confidence, you’re the domme here._ “Yes. That’d be acceptable.” _Acceptable? Nice one. Perfectly natural, Rose._

Dave snorted. “You’re so full of shit. Get up here, c’mon.”

The space between Rose’s legs felt like they were on fire as she crawled up the bed. Dave watched her and she felt naked, now, a little too naked, uncomfortably so.

She was jealous of how easily he could give up control. Gaining his trust was an ordeal. But after that, he came apart like a pile of dust. She, on the other hand, could never turn this off. She could never stop thinking and watching and fearing the lack of control. And he accepted that, he put up with it, happily, for some reason.

She kneeled beside his chest and trailed a black and red painted fingernail down his chest, enjoying his little shudder. He was so sensitive, always. He was such a sponge for everything she wanted to give him. She could lavish him for hours and it wouldn’t be enough for either of them.

“Do you want to be untied?” she asked softly.

“Whatever you want. Seriously. Just sit on my fucking face.”

Rose took a deep breath, allowed that statement to be sexy instead of alarming, and got up to, as he so eloquently put it, sit on his fucking face.


End file.
